Will and Elizabeth meet the Cullens
by creativewriter4ever
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, Jezabella, Jasmine, and Elenora meet Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee and Jacob. But a long kept secret is revieled, but can Elizabeth embrase the truth or will she turn her back on it?
1. Beginning

Willabeth!

Will and Elizabeth are happily married, and they think their life is perfect, with their 3 kids, Jezabella, Jasmine, and Elenora. When their kids start school what happens when they meet the CUllen's? POST COTBP Modern day

* * *

E's Prov (Elizabeth)

"MOM!" I turned to look at my 15 year old daughter, Jezabella. " Whats wrong honey?" I asked her as she ran into my arms. I cradled my daughter, when her father came in. "Jezie? Whats wrong

Princess?" I looked up, and grinned. Jezabella's nick name was Jezie, which her father gave her. Jezie looked up to see her daddy, and said "Mom, Dad, I'm afraid!" I said "About what honey? You have

nothing to fear, mommy and daddy are the most feared pirates on and off the ocean." Will knelt beside me and Jezie and said "Yeah sweetie." Jezie said "Well I'm scared, because tomorrow is the first day

of HIGH SCHOOL for me!" I hugged her automatically, and said "It's OK to be afraid. You don't know whats up ahead when you start High school. You know what? If you go to school tomorrow and have

a good day momma will take you to the park after school, and we can talk about anything." Jezie looked up and said "really momma?" I nodded and she hugged me close. Will said "OK, now I bet my girls

are hungry?" Jezie said "Yes daddy." Will smiled, and looked at me. I said "I'm starving Will!"

Jezie's Prov:

I ran downstairs and bumped into my 12 year old sister, Jasmine, and she bumped our 1 year old sister, Elenora, off the steps. My mom picked her up and tried to calm her down. I said "I'm sorry

momma!" I whimpered as my dad held me and Jasmine. He said "It's not your fault baby." My mom said "it's OK girls. Will? Can you get them dinner?" I ran up to my room crying. I knew it broke my parents

heart to see me cry, but I had to cry... I just had too. Jasmine ran up beside me and gently said "Jezie, it's OK. Mom and dad knew it was an accident." I looked at my sister, and said "they do?" "JEZIE,

JASMINE! COME ON DINNER!" I heard Dad yell up the stairs. I went down with my sister, and we sat at the table. After Dinner we sat on the couch and I said "Momma? Can you tell us a story? About

you and daddy?" Mom looked at me and said "Not tonight sweetie I'm sorry." Dad said "Liz?" I pouted, which my mom said "OK Fine!" She told us our favorite. After the story Mom and Dad walked us

up to our rooms and tucked us in bed.

* * *

Ok end first chap


	2. First day of High School

Meeting Nessie and telling mom and dad

* * *

Jezie's Prov:

I walked into my first block class, and saw a girl about my age with long, brown hair. I sat beside her and said "Hello. I'm Jezie." The girl looked up and said "Hi, I'm Nessie, Renesmee Cullen." I said "Thats

such a pretty name. It's better than Jezabella." She smiled and said "Hey, do you like want to be my friend? My family just moved here, and I don't have any friends." I said "Of course." I heard someone

whisper "Pay attention Nessie!" Nessie said "Sorry Uncle Emmett." I chuckled and we became friends. She had all the same classes as me, which was cool. I said "Hey Nessie? Do you want to like hang

out tomorrow after school?" I gave her my number and she gave me hers after nodding. I saw my parents pull up to the curb. "Theres my ride. Talk to you later Ness!" I said running to the car. Mom said

"Who is that Jezie?" I said "My new friend, Nessie Cullen." My mom and dad smiled and said "well I guess we can say the first day wasn't so bad?" I said "It was great."\

~Meanwhile with Nessie and the Cullens Nessie's Prov~

"NESSIE!" I heard my grandma, Esme, call me for the tenth time from the kitchen. I said "Yes grandma?" She said "Can you please come and eat your dinner? It's getting cold." I nodded and went to eat.

"How was your day sweetie?" Grandma asked me, and I said "Wonderful! This morning I had no friends and right after first block I have a friend! Her name is Jezie, and she's my physical age." Grandma

said "When do we get to meet her Nessie?" Just then my parents came in and said "Meet who baby?" I said "Oh Jezie. She's my new friend." My mom said "OH you must point her out to us tomorrow!" I

nodded and went to bed, I was tired.

~Back to Jezie and The Turners. Jezie's prov~

I sat at the table and listened to Jasmine talk about her day and all her classes. Dad said "Jassie, Honey, I think your doing a lot of talking and not enough eating." I chuckled and said "Hey mom, Dad?

mind if me and Nessie hang out tomorrow after school?" Mom looked up at me and said "No I don't mind." I looked at my dad and he said "I'll be off at work Jezie. If it cool with your mom than it's fine

with me." I smiled and said "I'm tired. Night." I went up to bed

* * *

End of chapter 2!


	3. Play Date

Play date

* * *

Jezie's Prov:

I sat in my mom's car, waiting to go to school, when my sister, Jasmin ran out and got in the car. My dad carried Elenora and put her in her car seat. My parents were in the front seat and I said "Mommy,

Don't forget, Nessie is coming over this afternoon." I said excitedly, and my mom said "OK Honey. Go on." I got out and went to my classes. Nessie came over and said "Hey." She had a bag on her back

on her shoulders. I said "All that for our play date after school?" Nessie nodded and her parents came over. Her mom said "Nessie who is this sweetie?" Nessie said "Mom, this is Jezie, My friend I told you

about last night. Jezie this is my mom and dad." I smiled and said "Hi." her mom said "I'm Bella Cullen, and this is my husband Edward." I smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. Nessie is an amazing

girl. One of a kind." Her mom chuckled and said that she is. Now both of you get to class."

~After school Jezie's prov~

I stood with Nessie and her parents, when I saw my Mom pull up to the curb. She got out and came over to us, My mom said "Hi I'm Elizabeth, Jezie's mom." I smiled, and

Bella said "Hi, I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward, Nessie's parents." Me and Nessie looked at each other and said "This is gonna take forever." Mom said "What time would you like Nessie home?"

Edward said "how does by 7:30 sound?" me and Nessie looked at the time, it was 2:00 that gave us 5 and a half hours. "Good to us." Me and Nessie said together, and mom said "OK, We'll give

her dinner too if you'd like." Edward and Bella said "That would be perfect, thanks." I said "Come on Mommy, Can we go?" Nessie hugged her parents and then we ran to the car, and got in. Nessie sat

beside me, and saw my sister. I said "This is Elenora, my baby sister." Nessie said "She is so Cute!" Mom said "Want to go to the arcade girls?" Me and Nessie said "Yeah!" My mom took us to the

arcade and we played there for hours. Mom said "COme on sweeties, we have to go pick up Jasmine, and Dad, before dinner." my dad and sister came over to us. "No need." said my father and my

sister said "COME ON I"M HUNGRY!" Mom said "Jasmine please don't shout." We went to our favorite restaurant and ate dinner, by the time we finished it was 7:00.

~Bella's prov~

I was waiting by the door, when they pulled up. "Edward? Come here." Edward stood beside me as we went out to greet our daughter. Jezie helped Nessie with her bags. "thanks for letting Nessie

hang out with me today." I said "Your welcome sweetie. Next time you should come over to our place." I said "Definitely." My mom honked the horn and I said "I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie My parents

are getting impatient." Nessie nodded and said "Night" We watched her go.


	4. Meeting Dr Cullen

Meeting Dr. Cullen

* * *

Elizabeth's Prov:

I was running to the hospital, and said "Hi my husband was just brought here, from work." the nurse said "Whats his Name?" I said "Will Turner." The nurse said "OK, Right now he's with the doctor, but

the doctor will call you back OK Mrs. Turner?" I said "That's fine, thanks." I sat down in a panicked state, and waited. It was about a half hour, until the doctor came over to me. "Mrs. Turner?" He said, and

I looked up. "Yes?" The Doctor said "I'm Dr. Cullen, Your daughter played with my granddaughter, yesterday, I've been handling your husbands case." I stood and shook his hand gently, then I said "How

is he?" Dr. Cullen said "Come with me, I'll take you to him, he's been very stubborn about being here." I chuckled and said "Thats my husband. How bad was the accident?" Dr. Cullen said "not too good,

apparently, he was working when someone shot a gun, but Mr. Turner, jumped out of the way but his whole arm is completely cut and was bleeding very badly." I said "Wow, Can I see him?" Dr. Cullen

said "He's been crying for you the whole time. Come let me show you to his room."

Will's room at the hospital was a private room, which was better than I though it would be, cause it just was. Will was sitting limply on the bed when I got in there, but when he saw me he said

"Elizabeth!" I ran over to him and said "Shh honey I'm here, it's OK. I'm here I got you. Shh." Will said "where are the kids?" I said "With your parents, their fine. Shh. I got you." I saw his eyes drooping

closed and I said "Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up. Sleep." I watched his eyes slowly close and sat beside him. I heard Dr. Cullen, and a feminine voice outside the door. Dr. Cullen came in

and said "Mrs. Turner?" I looked up and said "Yes?" Dr. Cullen said "I need to talk to you for a minute." I got up and went over to him.

* * *

Carlisle's Prov:

I watched as Mrs. Turner approached me, and she said "Whats wrong?" I inhaled and said "Your husband had underwent surgery before you came here, and I have the results." I saw the women's eyes

widen, and I said "the wound was very bad, but we had to remove the bullet, that was in his arm, surgically, and here are the results of the surgery." "Carlisle?" I heard my wife say, as she approached

me. I smiled and Mrs. Turner said "What are the results?" I showed her the results, and said "here..." I pointed to a spot on the screen, and said "Was were the bullet was, and after we took it out,

there was nothing to be concerned about, but I don't know, something might go wrong, but to be sure, we have to run some test, these tests are standard procedures with this kind of thing. But we

always want to ask permission of the relative of the patient first." my wife said "Whats going on Carlisle?" Mrs. Turner looked at my wife, and said "I'm Elizabeth, My husband, is Will, Carlisle's been

handling my husband's case." I said "This is my wife, Esme." We talked more about the testing that needed to be done and I waited for her to say something.

* * *

Elizabeth's prov:

I sighed, and said "Yeah it's fine." I heard Will stir, and I went back to him, my hand rested on his chest. "Shh sweetheart. I'm here." I whispered soothingly to him, and I heard Jezie, Nessie, Jasmine,

Will's Dad, William, and his mom, Veronica, with Elenora out side the door. I heard them knock and I said "Come in." I sighed as Veronica came over to me. I said "hey..." Jezie ran over to me and said

"Mommy, hows daddy?" I said "Daddy's gonna be just fine sweetie I promise. But Mommy's gonna stay up here with him, so your gonna stay with Grandma and Grandpa Turner." Nessie said "Can't

she stay with us Mrs. Turner? I mean please." I looked at Nessie and Jezie, and said "OK..." Will woke up a little and said "Lizzy?"

* * *

Will's (Will Turner II) prov:

I looked at my wife, then saw our kids, Nessie, and my parents. My Daughters, Jezie and Jasmine, jumped up on to my bed and sat on my stomach. "Hey kiddies." I said, smiling at them ecstatically. I

said "You girls OK?" They said "The real question is are you?" I said "I'm gonna be just fine sweeties." They hugged me close, and Nessie said "Jezie? Come on, I'll help you pack..." Jezie got down and

so did Jasmine. I smiled.

* * *

The next chapter is how the Cullen's help the Turners and a surprise twist...


	5. Hospital bills, Surprize

Hospital bills, Getting help

* * *

Elizabeth's prov:

I looked at the bills when I happened upon our hospital bill. I looked at it, and said "$10,000.00! There is no way we're gonna pay this off!" Will limped in and I covered the bill and said "Hey Baby!" He sat

beside me and said "whats wrong darling?" I said "Nothing, I'm just... stressing out." He said "Well Dr. Cullen said that I could go back to work." I said "Thats good." I sighed as our phone rang. I got up

and picked up to the hospital. "Mrs. Turner, you need to pay the $10,000.00 by this Friday or else we'll get the cops on you." I said "I'm trying! God!" I hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. Will

held me and said "Honey, please." he backed up and said "Sweetheart, whats wrong?" I said "Nothing. Honey, I'm fine." He said "I'm gonna go to lie down." I said "OK Baby..." I kissed my husband's

cheek, and Jezie came over to me. Will went to bed, and I said "I need to talk to dr. Cullen do you have Bella's number?" SHe gave it to me and I called it. Bella picked up and said "Hello." I said "Hi Bella.

Are you near Carlisle at the moment? I really need to talk to him." Bella said "No, here is his cell number." She gave me his number and I hung up. I called the number Bella gave me. Carlisle picked up

on the first ring, and he said "Hello, Elizabeth. What can I do for you?" I said "Carlisle, I need your advise on something that's kind of serious." He said "Yes whats wrong?" I said "The hospital says that

we owe over $10,000! and I have no idea how to pay it off! What do I Do?" Carlisle said "Elizabeth do want to come over to my office and we can talk about it?" I said "OK... I just have to tell Will... I'll be

there about 20 minutes." I hung up and left. I drove to the hospital and went to Carlisle's office." I said "Carlisle." He said "Elizabeth please sit." I sat on the couch, and Carlisle said "OK, Elizabeth, now." I

said "We can't pay the bill for the hospital... They said we'd have to pay it by Friday!" I must have started to cry, because Carlisle came over to me, and hugged me gently. I said "I don't know what to do."

Carlisle said "It's OK, Because, we're gonna help you." I said "Everything went wrong when my parents up and left 10 years ago when I was 10!" Carlisle said "What were your parent's names?" I said

"Esme... and Carlisle..." Carlisle said "Last name?" I said "Cullen... Oh my gosh. You and your wife are my parents?" I questioned and Carlisle nodded. "We've been looking all over for you! I'm so sorry!"

He hugged me and I curled up in my dad's arms. I said "I still wish I could pay the hospital bill." Dad said "I'll pay it all off for you princess." I looked at him and said "You sure daddy?" He nodded and

said "Let me call your mother OK?" I nodded and said "I need to call Will." My mom came in and said "Carlisle? Whats going on?" I said "Mom?" mom said "Elizabeth?" I said "MOM!" I hugged her and

Will came in with the kids. "Elizabeth whats going on?" I said "Will, meet my parents. Carlisle and Esme." Will smiled, and dad paid the bill for us.

* * *

Warned you a twist was gonna happen


	6. A surprize for the  families

a surprise for the families.

* * *

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat in my dad's office, waiting for my dad to get on his break, Will was at work, Jezie and Jasmine at school and Elenora is at her Grandma Turner's place. My dad came in and said "Lizzy! Whats wrong

with my princess?" I said "Daddy, I feel so sick. like I've been throwing up every hour or two, and I've been moody and I just feel horrible!" I was almost crying, and my dad said "Liz sit down please." I sat

down, and Dad said "Here take this." I took the pregnancy test, and I sat beside my dad, well on his lap, and said "Daddy, the pregnancy test say's positive." Dad said "here sweetie." I hugged him close

and started to cry. Dad said "Whats wrong princess?" I cried into the chest of my dad, and he cradled me. My mom came in and said "Carlisle?" I sad "Mommy!" I whipped my tears and sat up. My dad

smirked and said "Hey sweetheart." My mom sat beside me and said "Whats wrong Lizzy? I said "It's nothing." Of course I wasn't telling the truth, but I did not care. Mom said "Lizzy, are you pregnant?"

I said "No.. OK fine I am, but I want Will to be the first to know I'm gonna tell everyone later." Dad said "Go on and talk to Will." I said "OK. Can you guys come over tonight?" They nodded.

* * *

Will's Prov:

I was working hard when my mom knocked on the door. I opened the door and hugged my wife. She said "Honey guess what!" I said "Whats up honey?" I was curious, because she is never like this.

Lizzy said "I'm throwing a party and you need to come home with me right now! It'll be worth it." I sighed and followed her home and we went home, of course I was the last to know. I looked at my wife,

who said "I'm pregnant!" Our kids hugged her and so did our parents. I was just in shock. I looked at my wife and said "Lizzy?" She looked at me with a upset, look on her face, and I said "Whats wrong

baby?" She said "Honey Why aren't you happy about this?" She ran into our room, sobbing. I sighed and said "I'm gonna go talk to her." I ran in to the room, and gently, sat beside my wife. She stirred

and looked up at me with tears streaming in her eyes. I said "Honey, What makes you think I'm not happy about this?" She said "Just the way you reacted!" I said "Whoa, calm down sweetie. Let me

explain." I whipped her tears, and said "I'm so happy, I was just in shock, I couldn't be happier." She said "Really?" I nodded and we went out to the family


	7. Authors note

A/N: NOT AN UPDATE

Read to understand how Elizabeth is related to Carlisle and Esme

Carlisle and Esme, are biologically Elizabeth's parents in this story. But they accidentally lost sight of her at a carnival and they didn't see her till now. Elizabeth was 'Taken in' by the Turner's neighbors, Who i don't mention in this story, So when Carlisle and Esme, came back with the rest of the Cullen's Elizabeth is a grown women, Married with 3 children. All of them, Carlisle Esme and Elizabeth, didn't recognize each other because they haven't seen each other in ten years, so until Liz brought it up when she was talking to Carlisle, she had no idea, that they were her parents


	8. final chap

Moving

* * *

Elizabeth's prov:

I stood in my dads office, once again, sitting on the couch. he came in and said "Lizzy..." I said "Whats wrong daddy?" he said "We have to move... all of us. But Having just got you back, me and mom

can't desert you again." I said "WE'll move with you guys. I can't bear to loose you guys again!" I wasn't afraid of anything now, I had my family back. Dad said "Liz, are you sure?" I said "Yes. We all can

handle it daddy!" he hugged me and said "IF your sure, then talk to that hardworking son-in-law of mine and get the kids withdrawn from school. We'll pick you up at about 9:00 pm Sharp." I said "We'll

be ready." I went home, to get ready.

* * *

Carlisle's Prov:

Me and Esme were driving to our daughters house. I sighed, and my wife said "Carlisle? Honey whats wrong?" I said "Nothing I'm just stressed." I let her sing, to calm me down. When we pulled up I saw

Lizz, Will, and the kids, all ready. I got out of the car, and approached our daughter. "Hey sweetheart." I said greeting my daughter. Elizabeth

looked up and said "Hey daddy..." I said "Something wrong?" Will, Jezie, Jassie, who was carrying Elenora came over. Will said "She hasn't been

feeling well." I said "the pregnancy, come on it'll be OK." I said giving my daughter a comforting hug. We all got in the car.

* * *

Will's Prov:

I cradled my wife against my chest as her dad drove. Our daughters sat in the back, as Elizabeth rested her head weakly on my chest. I said "dad? spmething's up with Lizz. she looks so weak." dad looked back ans saw her, pale and weak. "i'll pull over into a hotel son." he said softly to calm my nerves.

* * *

(a few days later lizzsprov)

I stood on the front porch of our new house and smiled. "IT's Huge!" dad said "the perfect thing for this big family. now we can live happily ever after." and that is exactly what we did.

* * *

THE END


End file.
